


Forever Bound To Despair

by littlemissmegsy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of gore, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Crossover, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), allura is a queen, i mean we already know she's a queen but like literally, mistletoe tree of reincarnation, shiro is a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmegsy/pseuds/littlemissmegsy
Summary: The God of the Bluebird and the God of the Phoenix lived peacefully in the Paradise of Mistletoe before a selfish human dispute split them apart. Thousands of years later, the two kingdoms are still at war, but the rulers decide to finally try to find peace.





	Forever Bound To Despair

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3y7kgAXsYM 
> 
> This story was based off of this song, it's a Vocaloid song and it's definitely worth a listen, the artwork is beautiful and the song itself is just pleasing to listen to uwu  
> Please bear in mind I've never written much of anything before, this is like the first time I've finished something and been proud of it. Please be kind to me

_In a time before human eyes saw the skies, there was peace amongst the Gods in their paradise above a large, old tree. They called the paradise Mistletoe, and so long as the Gods were happy, the tree thrived and was home to many birds. At one time, the Gods decided to put more living creatures on the earth, and the first humans started to roam, living around the base of the tree. They prayed to the Gods every day, and wished to them for happiness. The Gods watched in the form of birds and granted their wishes. From the happy wishes, the powerful God of the Bluebird was born. Soon, the small village grew and then the earth was teeming with human settlements everywhere._

_However, from this large population, some humans lost their respect for the Gods and their wishes were sour and full of envy. These humans wanted the power of the Gods for themselves. From these hateful wishes, the mighty God of the Phoenix was born. The tree began to wither, leaves turning grey and falling from the branches. The selfishness spread like a plague throughout the land, and soon the Gods found themselves caught up in a war with their own creation. The tree withered more every day, and the Paradise of Mistletoe was starting to crumble._

_The God of the Bluebird wanted to end the war with peace; she wanted to allow the humans a small part of the Gods’ powers to make them happy. However, the God of the Phoenix disagreed. He wanted to wipe every human off of the land and recreate them. This disagreement turned into a war itself; the Gods now not only fought against the humans, who grew more and more powerful the longer the fighting went on, but amongst themselves._

_Finally, the tree had withered so and no leaves remained and the Paradise of Mistletoe was in shards around the base. The Gods and their Heaven had fallen, and they were forced to admit defeat. The war was over. But the land was ultimately split into two kingdoms; the Bluebird and the Phoenix were not finished arguing, and would not be for many thousands of years to come._

~

Keith finally collapsed to the floor, his chest heaving and sweat dripping from his forehead. Somewhere off to the side he could hear his brother laughing.

“You’re not done, are you? Come on, how are you meant to be my right-hand man if you can’t last ten minutes?” Shiro now stood over Keith’s body, hands on his hips and smirk wide on his face.

“Whatever,” Keith groaned, sitting up. “My hands ache. The Phoenix doesn’t like making it easy for me.”

“Well of course not; you’re not the King of Guivermillion.” Shiro held his hand out to his brother, who gratefully took it and pulled himself to his feet.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it. You’re the almighty chosen one.” Keith placed his hands on his lowers back and arched his spine until it made a satisfying cracking sound. “I’m going in, I’m starving.”

Before Shiro could say anything else, Pidge dragged herself through the doors of the hall, her amour still on and her face filthy with dirt and blood.

“Your Grace.” She kneeled before Shiro, who put his hand on her shoulder. “We lost many men today,” She continued as she stood. “The ones who survived are either resting or being attended to. We don’t have many soldiers left.”

“I see,” Shiro sighed as Keith brought over his crown for him. Shiro placed it atop his head and his presence seemed to grow stronger. The crown alone made Shiro taller, both literally and figuratively. “You rest too, Pidge. You did well.”

With a nod, Pidge left the room, leaving Keith and Shiro behind her. Both men sighed; they could joke and smile within the confines of their home, but outside it was chaos. The number of soldiers they had was indeed dwindling, and the people in the kingdom were barely clinging to hope. Keith wondered if the situation was the same in the Bluebird’s kingdom.

~

Lance was unaware he was being watched by the Queen as he prayed in the chapel. She sat in the back row, patiently waiting for him to finish so she could tell him of a way to finally end the war. The chapel was empty and silent, save for the small whispers that echoed around the walls from Lance. When he finally stood from his knees and turned to leave, he smiled at the sight of the Queen’s kind face.

“Allura,” He whispered as she brought him into a hug. “What brings you here?”

“I must speak to you.” She replied, pulling away and taking his hand to lead him out of the chapel. “I have found a way to end this war once and for all.”

Lance nodded, following after her eagerly.

The two didn’t walk very far to get to a brightly-lit room with a white glass table in the middle. Allura sat at the largest chair, and Lance took the seat next to her. The only other person in the room was Hunk, the priest and Lance’s best friend.

“I have sent and received letters to and from the kingdom of Guivermillion.” She finally said after sighing deeply. Lance furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he looked to Hunk who already seemed to know what the contents of these letters were. “Both I and King Shiro agree that in order to end this dispute, we must join forces.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, his voice thin and a little shaky.

“We…” Allura sighed again, closing her eyes. “Both of us have agreed that in our kingdoms’ best interests we must be married to end the war.”

“Married?!” Lance cried out as he launched himself from his chair. “My Queen, you can’t! That Phoenix king surely did not agree to this!”

“Lance.” Hunk said, his voice soft as he shook his head. Lance took a breath before lowering himself.

“King Shiro was the one who suggested it, Lance.” Allura looked over at him, her soft features riddled with anxiety. “I had to agree; I could not see any other way.”

Lance was silent. Swallowing thickly, he thought over everything he had been through with Allura up until now. Half of their kingdom had been destroyed by the Phoenix’s soldiers who had once overstepped the boundaries of the battlefield, and they were still not finished with its repairs. However, he supposed that the other kingdom had been ruined just as much. As rich and light as the city of Blueoak was, their financial state was likely the same as the darkened city of Guivermillion. Allura was right; the only way to save both kingdoms and end the war would be with the joining of the two rulers. He sighed and slowly stood from his seat.

“When is the ceremony?” He asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

“In two days. The king and some of his people will be coming here and we will wed in our church. Their church no longer exists, you see.” Allura explained, and Lance nodded. “Hunk will marry us.”

“Yes.” He sighed. “Please, excuse me.” He bowed his head politely before leaving the room to run to the forests behind the kingdoms.

~

“You what?!” Keith and Pidge shouted.

“Don’t yell at me.” Shiro held his hand up. “This way, both our kingdoms will finally be at peace, we can gain back the money we lost a rebuild this city, and Allura will be by my side.”

“I can’t believe you did this!” Pidge cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Doing this to end a war but also with the underlying reason that you love their Queen! It’s so… so… well thought through…” She groaned. “You really know what you’re doing, huh?”

“Seriously?!” Keith groaned. “How can you love the Bluebird Queen?! Our city is ruined because of them, because of her! You are marrying in their church because ours no longer exists! Everyone abandoned the faith because they have such little hope in this war ever ending!”

“Calm down, Keith.” Shiro stood up, walking around his desk to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I know Blueoak have run our city into the ground, but we have burned half of their city down. We are equal and will both die out at this rate. My love for her is just a little extra for me. I’m doing this mainly to save our kingdom.”

Keith sighed and shook his head, placing his hand over Shiro’s.

“I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back in time for dinner.” He mumbled, turning to leave the room.

~

Lance sat on the edge of the river, humming softly to himself. The flow of the water tickled his feet that were submerged, bringing a small smile to his face. It was so peaceful in the forest. Even when there was a battle, it was so quiet once the trees were around you. No one would ever know there was a battle when they were wandering about the paths and feeling the bark of the trees.

He held his hand out in front of him, palm facing upwards, and summoned the shape of a bluebird. It was almost perfect; he had been practicing it for a short while with Allura as his teacher. The bird flew around Lance’s head before landing on his fingers and chirping. He sighed softly.

“How can you be so beautiful, yet be partly at fault for this war?” He pulled one leg from the water, pulling his knee to his chest and resting his chin on it. He watched the bird for a second more before a figure emerged from the thickness of the forest on the other side of the river. Lance gasped and the bluebird vanished in a small puff of blue smoke.

Slowly approaching the river was clearly a citizen of Guivermillion. He wore a black jacket that red flames decorated and a red feather hung from the headband that was buried _somewhere_ in his thick, dark hair. The boy didn’t seem to notice Lance at first, crouching by the river and splashing some water into his face. But then he looked up, and their gazes met. Lance gasped when he saw those dark eyes and his cheeks grew warmer the longer he looked. Suddenly, the other boy was hopping across the river – or, he tried to but his foot slipped and he ended up with a wet boot – and he settled down next to Lance.

Lance could see the gentle shapes of the boy’s jawline, could feel how soft his skin was without even touching him, and yet he could feel the heat between them and knew this boy would not hesitate to draw his dagger. Lance swallowed thickly.

“Hey,” He almost whispered, making the boy look up from his feet, both boots now standing next to him.

“Uh, hey,” He replied, raising a hand in greeting awkwardly. “You’re from Blueoak?”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “And you’re from Guivermillion?”

Keith nodded. There was silence for a while, both boys watched the grass blow in the gentle breeze and listening to the flowing water.

“My name’s Lance.” Lance finally spoke, attempting to make things a little less awkward.

“M’Keith.” The boy replied, moving his hand up to fiddle with the feather that was brushing against his cheek.

“Keith,” Lance whispered, enjoying the way the name fell from his lips. “What brings Keith of Guivermillion to the forest?” He crossed his legs and let his lips quirk upwards.

“Our king has found a way to stop this war, and even if it’s likely to work he’s doing it for his own gain.” Keith mumbled. “He loves your Queen so… he’s going to marry her and join our kingdoms.” Sighing, Keith ran his fingers through his hair. “And what about you?”

“Same reason.” Lance replied, a little surprised. “I didn’t think anyone but the king, Queen and their closest confidants would know about that.”

“Well,” Keith straightened his back and glanced at Lance out of the corner of his eye. “I am the king’s brother. Of course he’d tell me.”

“Wait, you’re a prince?!” Lance gaped. “You should be back at your castle or whatever, not out here!”

“I am _not_ a prince.” Keith gritted his teeth, hating how much people would fawn over him and Shiro simply because of their status. “Everyone always treats me differently because I’m Shiro’s brother, but I’m just a guy, I’m not sitting on a throne with a crown, I don’t want all of the wealth and fame. I just want a normal life, so please just… don’t.”

Lance blinked twice at Keith before laughing. Keith stared at Lance as he laughed, his cheeks glowing pink for a second.

“Hey, don’t laugh,” He said, trying to make it sound a little bit intimidating but it came out soft and quiet.

“Sorry, I just…” Lance said between breaths as he calmed down. “I know what that’s like. I’m Allura’s closest friend, she’s like a sister to me so even if I’m not a prince people see me in that light.” He gave Keith a crooked smile. “I come here all the time just to get away from it. Even Allura treats me like I’m special sometimes. She wants me to take over when she’s dead. She says it like she’s gonna die before she has children.” Lance sighed and picked at the grass.  

“That’s rough.” Keith frowned, moving a little closer to Lance. “I’m lucky in that way, Shiro’s gonna have kids one day and they’ll take over for him so I’ll never be King.” He smiled.

Keith had never wanted the burden of an entire kingdom on his shoulders, especially not one that was at war. Shiro didn’t particularly want it either, but he did enjoy it sometimes, especially when it allowed him to marry the Queen he wanted. Keith had always followed Shiro in his decisions, but this one had confused him slightly. Marrying someone in the way he was going to for the reasons he had wasn’t like him. Although, if Keith had the opportunity to marry someone he loved he’d probably take it. He just hoped that Shiro wouldn’t change because of the power he had.

“But you’re still royal, so surely you have the Phoenix’s powers?” Lance asked curiously. “I mean, I have the Bluebird’s, so…” He trailed off as Keith felt his boot to check if it was dry yet.

“Yeah but it’s difficult to control.” Keith flopped backwards, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. “I mean it looks really pretty on a good day but it doesn’t last long.”

“Oh, well I can summon a little bluebird and it can fly as long as I concentrate.” Lance boasted, shifting to fold his legs under his body. “Wanna see?”

Keith opened one eye to look over at Lance and huffed. “Sure, why not?”

Lance grinned as he took a couple of deep breaths and held his palm out in front of him as he had done before Keith arrived. Keith noticed his eyes almost started glowing as a blue flame ignited in Lance’s palm, but it didn’t take the shape of anything. It looked more like the sort of thing a child would summon rather than something that had been practiced for a while.

“A bird, huh?” Keith smirked. “That’s really something, Lance.” He shut his eyes again and shifted slightly.

“It usually works…” Lance sighed, extinguishing the flame. “What about you then, what can you do?” He asked, leaning over Keith’s extended body and staring down at his face. Keith huffed.

“If you lean back I might show you,” He smirked playfully as Lance hurriedly backed off and sat back on his knees, waiting patiently.

Sitting up, Keith scouted the area until his eyes settled on a rock and he stood up, holding on arm out in front of him and his other hand holding onto his wrist.

“Okay, watch this.” He muttered, sparking a red flame at the tips of his fingers.

He had hoped he could shoot at the rock without any problems like he had done with Shiro just that morning. However, the flame didn’t leave his hand and backfired in a puff of black smoke, covering Keith’s face and his shirt. Keith coughed and backed up, waving his hands about to get rid of the smoke. Somewhere behind him, Lance was crying with laughter, rolling about on the ground. Keith growled and probably tried to yell at him but all that came out were more coughs and wheezes.

“You were so confident!” Lance laughed. “And… and it just… bam! Right in your face!” Keith actually started to worry Lance would pass out from lack of oxygen for a second before he finally sat up, only now giggling.

“Shut up.” Keith grumbled, kneeling by the river to wash the blackness from his face. “Aw man, Shiro’s gonna kill me, this will never come out of the sleeves…” He whined, looking down at the one white sleeves of his shirt. Now, they were covered in black soot.

Lance hummed, coming up behind him to look at them too. He scrunched his nose up and backed away again.

“You smell of smoke.” He giggled, making Keith sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Well nah, I had no idea.”

“Whatever, next time how about you just try and summon a bird like I did.”

“ _Almost_ did.”

“S-shut up!”

~

Lance and Keith both returned to their kingdoms as the sun started to set, neither of them daring to mention who they had met to anyone. They both were relaxed and calm, nodding in agreement to the plan of marriage between the two rulers and grabbing a small platter of food before going to bed. Neither of them slept much, excited to meet each other again in the forest the next day, and then the day after that.

“Y’know, I may have only known you for three days, but I feel like we’ve really bonded.” Lance smiled as they strolled through the trees, munching on an apple he had picked from one of the trees.

“Yeah.” Keith sighed in agreement. “It’s nice to talk to someone different for once.” He smiled at Lance, who blushed and sent a crooked smile to him in return.

Both boys had grown fond of each other in the three days they had spent together, and they looked forward to the joining of their kingdoms so that they could freely see more of each other.

“I hope Allura’s gonna be okay.” Lance spoke up after a short silence. Keith sent him a puzzled look. “She’s been nervous about this whole marriage thing since it came up and I don’t know if she’ll be okay today.”

“Well, you’ll be right behind her so I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Shrugging, Keith took a bite from his apple before dropping the core on the ground. “We’ll see each other there too.” He smiled, nudging Lance’s arm with his elbow, earning a nod.

It was still early, and the ceremony didn’t start for another hour, meaning the boys had some time to kill. However, neither of them were planning to lose track of time so much that they missed the ceremony completely. They only noticed the time when the sky had turned orange with the setting sun.

“Shit, is it late?” Keith gasped, launching himself to his feet from where he had been laying on the grass. “Oh man, Shiro’s gonna kill me!”

Lance stood up and nodded. “I’m not ready for Allura’s wrath!” He cried. “She’s gonna lock me in a dark room and not feed me for a week!”

“Lance,” Keith sighed and placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Pull yourself together. We’ll survive this and see each other tomorrow here okay?” Lance nodded once. “Then, we should go and get our butts kicked.” Keith leaned forward to place a kiss on Lance’s cheek before turning and running in the other direction.

Left glued to where he stood was a very flustered Lance whose hands were slightly shaking and his cheek was tingling with the lingering feeling of a kiss. He turned his mouth into the widest grin he had probably ever produced before running from the forest too.

When he arrived back at the palace, he kept his head bowed as he made his way to Allura’s chamber. The castle was quiet, a few whispers from some maids being heard only every so often. When Lance arrived, he knocked on her door twice before entering.

“Allura?” He asked, scanning the room before his gaze settled on the Queen, who stood staring out of her window. “Uh, I’m sorry I wasn’t-”

“The Gods are unhappy with us.” Allura whispered. Lance only then noticed she wasn’t wearing her crown or regal cloak and he furrowed his eyebrows. “They did not want us to settle this war our way.”

“Allura?” Lance asked again, moving towards her this time and standing next to her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and there were faint tear stains on her cheeks. “What happened?” He gasped, taking her hands.

Allura looked down at their hands and sighed. “The King of Guivermillion is dead.” She whispered shakily. “There was someone at the wedding, and they killed him with an arrow through his heart. This war is not over.”

~

When Keith finally got back to the castle, he was almost giddy from the day with Lance. He couldn’t stop smiling but he still shouted his apologies as he entered the hall. Pidge stormed over as soon as she saw his face and grabbed his wrist.

“Where were you?!” She screamed. “We needed you there, _Shiro_ needed you there!”

Keith’s smile was wiped from his face as he grunted at the sudden pressure on his wrist. “What’s the big deal?” He groaned. “I’m sorry I missed it I just lost track of time.”

“They tricked us, Keith!” Pidge cried. “That disgusting Bluebird Queen tricked us and now Shiro is… Shiro is…” For the second time that night, tears threatened to fall from Pidge’s eyes and she wiped them away on her sleeve. “They killed him…” She whispered.

Keith’s heart stopped at those words. His King, his best friend, his tutor, his brother was dead? It couldn’t have been true, he was only gone for a few hours. And Lance had spoken like Queen Allura was willing to go through with this wedding for the sake of peace. She was a _Bluebird_. Didn’t they live for peace? For happiness? It couldn’t have possibly been that they tricked them and killed their King.

Before Keith knew what he was doing, he was sprinting up the stairs and through the halls to Shiro’s bedroom, where he found a horde of people standing around the bed.

“Move.” He growled, shoving through the crowd until he saw his brother’s body laying still. There was a large bloodstain on his chest and his clothes had been ripped. The wound beneath was visible.

Keith’s strong face faltered and his breathing grew faster and ragged. He stared down at Shiro’s now pale face and his eyes that would never open again. Just that morning, Shiro was laughing and smiling as he prepared to get married to settle a thousand-year war. Keith had playfully hit his arm when he joked about finding Keith someone to settle down with. And now he was dead. Keith would never get that happiness with anyone else. Shiro was his brother, he had taken care of him when their parents died when they were still young, he had helped him to control his powers and he shielded him from the war as best he could.

Keith choked out a sob when he realised he was now alone. Not only that, but he now had a kingdom in his hands and a war to lead in Shiro’s place. Keith collapsed to the floor and sobbed into the red bed sheets. He cried for his lost brother, for the betrayal from the Bluebirds, for the lies Lance had fed him. He remembered Lance telling him about how happy he was for the war to finally end. They had laughed together, splashed about in the river together, they even held hands at one point during their walk earlier that day. Keith had kissed his cheek. He had thought of a future where they were together and happy.

The heat in his body became almost unbearable the more he cried, and he didn’t notice everyone in the room leave hurriedly. When Keith raised his head, his eyes were ablaze with anger and he felt infinitely more powerful than he had done before. The title of King brought the powers of the Phoenix with it, and the red wings burst from Keith’s back as he marched from the castle with an army behind him.

~

Allura had urged Lance and everyone else within the castle to evacuate and run for the forest as quickly as possible. She had gathered everyone in the main hall to crown Lance as their new King and had him lead everyone to safety. Lance cried throughout the entire thing, not wanting things to end this way. He had wished he was at the wedding, he had wished someone had been able to notice and stop the assassin before it was too late, he had even almost wished he hadn’t met Keith. Lance knew Keith would be angry about his brother’s death and that the flames that now engulfed Blueoak were accountable to him. The people behind him watched with tears in their eyes as the two figures fought in the sky, one red and one blue, and Lance collapsed to his knees when the blue figure disappeared.

Allura was dead.

Lance’s tears did not stop falling as the power inside of him burst from his veins, a pair of blue wings growing on his back as he swore to avenge his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so because this was based off of a song and the song ended with the queen's maid sprouting wings and vowing revenge i have no idea how this will end and i don't particularly want to ruin this story so i'm just leaving it at this note and you can imagine how it ends yourself ^.^  
> I have a tumblr too if you want to follow that: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlemissmegsy


End file.
